Talk:Metro-General Hospital
Doctor Strange-film I don't remember if the name of the hospital that Stephen Strange (Earth-199999) worked in was explicitly named in the film Doctor Strange, but I've heard some speculate that it's supposed to be the same Metro-General Hospital that is featured in the Netflix-shows. So far the only thing people will use to back up that claim, is the scene where Strange opens the files on Jonathan Pangborn (Earth-199999), where one can see above the orange note that says "Told you so!", and on one of the X-rays; that it says "Metropolitan General Hospital". I don't know what others here think, but I don't think that's sufficient since: 1) It says "Metropolitan General Hospital" and not "Metro-General Hospital", and 2) while the MCU-shows often make references to MCU-films, so far there hasn't been a case of vice-versa, especially since in the comics the hospital he worked at was New York Hospital, so I doubt they would change that just to tie it into the shows, even if the Night Nurse (both Christine Palmer (Earth-616) and Linda Carter (Earth-616), which Christine Palmer (Earth-199999) was a mix of both but taking the name of the former) in the comics worked at Metro-General Hospital. KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 19:20, May 15, 2017 (UTC) :Metro is short for Metropolitan. Which just raises the question whether this article should be moved to its full name. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:56, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::That's a good question, which could be brought as to if that should be applied to other locations that has "Metro" as part of their title on this site, which are Metro Aircraft Plant and Metro College. ::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 21:30, May 15, 2017 (UTC) :::I checked several bits of the source material: :::*In - it's Metro General Hospital (no hyphen). :::*In it's Metropolitan Hospital (no General). :::*In it's Metropolitan Hospital (no General). :::*In it's General Hospital (potential first word and/or hyphen off-panel). :::*In it's Metro-General Hospital. :::*In it's never identified and probably shouldn't be specifically linked. :::*In it's Metro-General Hospital. :::*In it's Metro-General Hospital. :::*In Marvel's Daredevil Season 1 11 it's Metro-General Hospital. :::Anyway, I think the name's fine as is. -- Annabell (talk) 18:39, May 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Given the fact that the name of this location is constantly changing, if a rename is really needed, I'd rename it to its original name / its name as it was when originally introduced/presented (Metro General Hospital), and list all the other names as aliases (not that different from what we've already been doing). ::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 19:31, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Since the TV and films are done by different departments, it may just be a big coincidence. As fans, we want to connect everything, and this probably seems too good to be true, but I just find it hard to imagine even in the same universe, that Strange and Claire Temple had been working at the same hospital (and the fact that the names, while very similar, are still different, because like I said before, there are different departments for both the shows and the films. And they haven't really had a good track record so far.) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:51, October 29, 2017 (UTC)